Fight for Love
by MaSK-Gk
Summary: When the government decides to deny PDA to the gay community, an uproar starts. The story revolves around Kurt, who won't stand for this injustice. With the help of his boyfriend, Blaine, and their best friend, Jeff, Kurt decides to bring everyone together against the world to defend their rights. "If we die, we won't go without a fight."
1. Prologue

When I was a kid, I would ask my dad what it felt like to be in love, and he always had a different answer for me:

"It feels like happiness."

"Like you can't imagine being next to someone else."

"It feels right."

"Like your heart skips a beat."

"It's the moment you know you'll do anything to make him smile every day."

"Just one look, and time stops."

At the time all these answers left me more confused, and my dad would notice this, and when that happened he would stroke my hair and say with a smile, "It's too soon for you, buddy. You'll understand when you're ready."

And he was right, everything was suddenly clear as I looked into those hazel eyes, because when I met Blaine, I felt all of those things.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter one of the story, please remember that this was not a Klaine story originally and characters might act a little OOC, but overall it shouldn't make a difference. _

_Please tell me what you think!_

* * *

"Wakey wakey, you love birds."

Kurt groaned, "It's still early."

"It's ten A.M." Jeff replied. He noticed Kurt was about to fall asleep again so he clapped his hands loudly, "Come on, I made pancakes!" After that, he left the room.

Blaine chuckled and it made Kurt squint his eyes open. It also brought a smile to his lips.

"Good morning, bedhead." Blaine greeted.

"How'd you sleep, morning breath?"

Blaine feigned indignation at this teasing and started slapping his hands all over Kurt, "Oh my Gosh, bite your tongue, Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt was laughing and covering himself from Blaine's attack.

"Hey, hey…"

Blaine stopped hitting his boyfriend, "What?"

Kurt smiled, "I love you."

Blaine also smiled, "I love you too."

And then the two boys kissed.

* * *

"Well, it was about time." Jeff put his hands on his hips when he saw the couple walk out of their bedroom, both of them straightening up their clothes. "I thought I'd have to bring back the whistle to get you two out of bed."

"I would've beaten you up if you had." Kurt lunged towards Jeff to wrap an arm around his neck and rub his friend's head with his knuckles.

"Oh yeah, that's funny, beat up the gay guy!" Jeff said as he tried to free himself from the wrench.

"Alright Kurt, cut it off now." Blaine ordered patiently.

Kurt let his friend go, "This isn't over yet."

The three boys took their place at the table, there was a small TV set there too, although none of them paid much attention to it while they ate breakfast and continued to tease at each other.

The cartoon was interrupted by the breaking news, "This just in," the female anchor began and the boys were suddenly interested, "Due to the recent massive attacks towards the gay community, the government has decided to enforce a new law immediately: All public displays of affection between couples of the same sex must cease at once."

"What?" Kurt placed his hands on the table and rose up from his seat as the news program showed images and videos of both men and women getting abused by haters. There were also interviews from religious people thinking it'd be best for all if gays and lesbians just kept their sexuality under wraps and from the mayor claiming this law was aimed to protect the community.

Jeff turned off the television just as the anchor was announcing that if people didn't abide the law, the punishment could lead to imprisonment. It was clear to Blaine and Jeff that Kurt was mad, so they both waited for his reaction.

Kurt banged the table with his fist, "This is unfair!"

"Kurt…" Blaine tried to reach for his boyfriend's hand but Kurt rejected the gesture.

"No, Blaine, this isn't right! Why are we being forced to hide who we are?"

"Come on, man." Now it was Jeff's turn to try and make his friend calm down. "It's not what they said."

Kurt sneered, "So you're falling for their little "this is to protect you" speech?" Jeff shrugged. Jamie snorted and looked at Blaine, his boyfriend looked apologetic. "Unbelievable. You can't seriously believe them!"

"It _has_ been a little dangerous for us out there lately." Jeff reminded him.

"No, no, no!" Kurt led his hands to his hair, "This goes beyond the attacks!"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Isn't it obvious? This is all a trap! If they really wanted to protect us, why aren't those bullies the ones going to jail instead of us?" Nobody answered; both boys were looking at their plates. "I'm surprised at the two of you. You're just gonna sit here being okay with this!"

"There's nothing we can do, Kurt." Blaine's voice was soft even though this side of Jamie was scaring the hell out of him.

"We'll see about that." And with that, Kurt turned around and left the room.


	3. Chapter 2

_Two more chapters, please keep reviewing!_

* * *

_Two days later…_

"Reporting live in front of the town hall where the LGBT community has gathered for a massive meeting with the mayor, sources claim that if they don't reach to an agreement today, it is likely for this situation to end up in an uprising."

"I am terribly sorry for the turn of events," the mayor said, "but you have to understand this is what's better for everyone."

"How is it good for us to hide in the dark like a bunch of rats?"

The mayor didn't speak until the audience had calmed again, "It's not that we want you to hide, we just want to put a stop to these attacks." The community was outraged; the mayor could only understand a few phrases here and there but even he could figure out what they all wanted to know: If they were innocent, why were they the ones being punished?

"If I'm being completely honest," they mayor continued, "Not only the government is worried about this situation, we have also the support of several families and witnesses—"

"Let me guess, they are all Bible fanatics?"

"They all believe firmly in God, yes."

The audience was beyond angry, it was clear from their expressions and what they shouted. The mayor did not know this, but Kurt was the next to talk.

"So let me get this straight…If a guy dry-humps his girlfriend in front of everyone is something society can accept and learn to live with it, but if I want to hold my boyfriend's hand in public is not only outrageous but also insulting?"

The community agreed with Kurt, not the mayor though, "It is not outrageous—"

"We just get sent to jail if we do it."

The mayor kept talking, kept trying to defend himself, the new law and their reasons behind it but Kurt had heard enough already. He shook his head and made his way through the crowd to get out of the commotion. Blaine followed him once he realized Kurt was leaving.

"Kurt!" Blaine caught up with his boyfriend and made him stop walking by taking his arm, "Where are you going?"

"This is it, Blaine." Kurt said sternly, "We're going to fight."


	4. Chapter 3

_Reposting because I made a slight change to the ending._

* * *

The community had the demonstration planned. They would all spend a week behind a wire fence as a visual representation of how the government was making them feel like.

Kurt was packing and preparing himself when Blaine entered the apartment looking defeated.

"What's with the long face?"

"You're going through with this?"

"Of course I am. I told you I would."

Blaine took Kurt by the shoulders, "I don't want you to go." He was on the verge of crying, Kurt did not understand.

"Blaine, I have to do this. I can't just sit here and pretend I'm okay with this…because I'm not."

"Jeff's dead." Blaine blurted out.

"What?"

Blaine let go of Kurt and his arms slumped down. "He volunteered to arrive early and help set everything up. Then the cops came and…and they…"

Kurt shushed him, he knew Blaine hated to talk and cry at the same time. He only asked one question, "How?"

Blaine answered in one breath, "They got beaten up. All of them." Kurt nodded. "Kurt, don't go. Please." Blaine begged; his desperation grew when Kurt started shaking his head in an apologetic way. Blaine's voice was breaking but he didn't care anymore, "Kurt, this was a warning. _No one_ will get out alive from this."

Kurt was silent. He stared into his boyfriend's eyes…he would miss those hazel eyes so much, "If we die, we won't go without a fight." There wasn't more to be said, so he turned around to get his suitcase.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do."

"But why?!"

Kurt turned back. He had never seen Blaine like that, like a mess. "Because this is what we do. We stick together and we make people listen, and if this is how we'll make everyone wake up and see the truth, then you can bet I'll give my life for it." Blaine was speechless, Kurt took this opportunity to grab Blaine's hand and say in a soft voice, "Because if we don't do this…who will?"

And Blaine understood that their fate was already written. He squeezed his boyfriend's hand, "I'll come with you, then."


	5. Chapter 4

The fence was ready, both the police and the army were on standby but, most importantly, the community was together.

Kurt could feel his heart pounding and hear his ears buzzing, "Blaine, I'm scared."

Blaine nodded, "Me too." And it was clear in his eyes. "You know, we can still bail."

"I know," Kurt looked up to the sky, in just a few hours the sun would come out…and then it would be a brand new day, "but tonight we rewrite the rules."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, "Together."

Both boys smiled giving strength to each to each other, and they both knew…it was time.


End file.
